Orange and Blue
by FrozenPanda
Summary: Jasper is a killer. But she longs for a family. Based off of Egg Gem Hell.
1. Chapter 1

**Based off of egg gem hell. Mention of tentadick and other mature stuff, you've been warned. This story might get another chapter, haven't decided yet.**

Jasper was never one for breeding. As a whole, Jasper's where considered too violent of gems for the program. They where known to kill their siblings and eat their young so breeding was out of the question for Jasper herself. She never considered having gemlings of her own, though she did find herself staring longingly at breeding couples who walked their little ones through the city. She knew that if she ever had gemlings the mad instinct to butcher the eggs and her mate would plague her existence. Which was why she avoided seeking a potential mate at all costs.

Jasper blinked her pupil filled eyes, the only sign that she was a success of a different gem mating with a Jasper. She couldn't remember her parents, but she knew the Jasper of the union had killed her mate and the rest of her young. Jasper herself had escaped only because she had hatched first and was strong enough to run while her parent was busy eating the other eggs. That caught yellow Diamond's attention and Jasper was taken to be trained and raised as a warrior. Jasper enjoyed learning how to fight and excelled in all her classes. Fighting was what she was made to do.

When Rose rebelled Jasper thrived. She had never known the sweet act of killing till she was put upon the battle field for the first time. Humans and gems where crushed under her might and she even ate the shards of gems she had shattered, enjoying the act of cannibalism. She drank up the glory of slaughter and battle but whenever she thought she was over the need for a family the feeling of longing returned. Killing never could fill that hole but Jasper tried all the same. This made her more ruthless and wild. If it wasn't for Rose winning the war and forcing Jasper to go home, Jasper would have lost herself to either corruption or madness.

Jasper lost count of how many years had passed, or how much home world had changed. She had barely noticed the steady advances in technology and society. She was a warrior and was good for nothing else. No war left Jasper having to take cheep guard jobs. The once mighty general was no better then an earth dog. How she hated it. But all of that changed when news of a new Gem spread like wildfire. A gem from _earth_. Last Jasper had heard all the gems of earth had been destroyed. To have one suddenly appear was a great shock to everyone and Jasper was not surprised when Yellow Diamond called her into her throne room to deal with the earth gem. What did surprise her was the blue gem next to her old comrade Peridot and the smell that radiated off of her. The blue gem was in _heat_.

Jasper had to clench her legs the whole time Yellow Diamond talked, hoping that no one would notice. She did steal a few glances at the blue gem, noticing how beautiful she was. A Lapis Lazuli. A very powerful gem. Jasper's instincts demanded to fuck the smaller gem then and there, then gut her alive. Jasper shook her head of the thought and simply followed Yellow Diamond's orders to be Peridot's escort. The Lapis was put into a cell and Jasper felt uncomfortable when the smaller gem looked at her with such sad eyes. She quickly left the gem alone, knowing that if she stayed she might do something horrible.

The Crystal gems where another surprise. One Jasper didn't like. She had been looking forward to beating Rose Quartz into pieces. What she got was a small, fleshy form called Steven. What an insult to Jasper's pride! But she knew her duties, the thing had to be taken to Yellow Diamond. Of course not everything goes according to plan. The ship crashing was not part of the plan. Peridot getting lost was not part of the plan. Jasper fusing with Lapis and bring dragged out to the bottom of the sea was not part of the plan either.

Jasper cursed her life inside of Malachite's head. The fusion was unstable and constantly argued with herself as the two personalities clashed. It was only worse with Lapis being in heat. Malachite did everything to try to ease that pain but Lapis kept the fusion from pleasuring herself. Jasper had never thought Lapis could be this strong willed. She kept both Jasper and the fusion under her thumb with ease and it did seem like they would be forced to stay under the ocean forever. But what Lapis didn't expect was Jasper's dark instincts. Malachite was the first to notice something wrong in the depths of her mind, where Jasper suddenly lay quiet.

The burning of being in heat increased, along with a deep hunger. Malachite would pant heavily, roll in the sand, and tug on her chains, trying to ease this horribly feeling that was slowly increased each day. Lapis thought she could handle it and for a few years she did. But as it built up Lapis could no longer contain it. When it came crashing down on the two gems Malachite went mad. She thrashed and bit and clawed and broke her chains. Lapis was terrified, thinking that the fusion would now go after Steven. But Malachite was more interested in screaming and thrashing, causing quakes and tsunamis. "Make it stop!" Malachite begged the two halves inside of her. A fusion born out of such hate and anger Jasper couldn't help but pity her.

Lapis tried to get the reins back on Malachite but the fusion refused to listen. Malachite was very much her own person now and she cursed her 'parents' for doing this to her. Lapis tried to escape and break the fusion but Malachite held on with a horrible grip. She tried to crush the last bit of Lapis's personality into her own but Jasper interfered. For the first time since the fusion was born, Jasper took charge and broke the fusion. Jasper wasn't quite sure how she did it but she didn't bother questioning it either.

Lapis was weak and Jasper took the opportunity. The smaller blue gem let out a cry as Jasper grabbed her by the throat, pinning her to the ocean floor with her larger body and took a moment to drink in the beauty of the smaller gem with her eyes. "Are you going to kill me?" Lapis sobbed and Jasper recoiled. She made up her mind and slowly released Lapis. She turned and walked away, trying to erase images of a family from her mind. Lapis however was not going to let Jasper out of her sight and forced herself to get up and follow the large gem out of the ocean. Jasper didn't like it. "Leave me alone." She snarled and picked up the pace. She would have easily out ran the smaller gem, but then Lapis just had to fall from exhaustion. Jasper didn't have the heart to leave her.

A few days of carrying Lapis allowed the two of them to simply enjoy each others company. They talked a bit, which was a nice change from the constant screaming that happened when they where inside Malachite's head. "I won't let you hurt Steven." Lapis stated every so often, gaining her strength back by the end of the week. Jasper wouldn't be surprised if Lapis tried to imprison her in the ocean again but that never came. Jasper was getting pretty sick of being wrong. This new surprise was something she never expected.

It started with the cool touch of small hands against her skin and running through her wild mane. Lapis would giggle and play with the larger gem. It slowly increased to more intimate touches. Cupping Jasper's face and planting small kisses here and there. Jasper had no idea what was going on. Perhaps this was a new trick, something to imprison her. Perhaps Lapis knew of Jasper's hidden longings from being fused as Malachite. Maybe she was using that against her. But Jasper ignored those thoughts, too caught up in the possibility of having a mate in her grasp. She started to return the kisses and held Lapis lovingly against her. She would stop and rest when Lapis asked for it and tried to give the other gem little gifts.

It seemed like everything was going Jasper's way for once, how the kisses increased and how the small blue hands would slip under her uniform and roam across her stomach. When they had stopped inside a cave for the night Lapis stripped and invited Jasper to take her. Jasper could not resist. The feeling of Lapis under her, clenching her tentadick with her wet, tight walls was better then Jasper could ever dream. Filling Lapis to the brim with her fluids along with the possibility of new life pushed Jasper over the edge and she found herself crying against the much smaller woman's shoulder. She wondered if Lapis was just using her. Or if she would hurt Lapis with her instincts in the long run. She didn't know. She just hoped and prayed that this was real. She tried to show Lapis just how much she wanted this to be real by the way she made love to the smaller gem. Every touch was as gentle and loving as she could make it.

Perhaps Jasper and Lapis could be happy, together.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper knew it was inevitable. They where bound to be found sooner or later. Jasper didn't like the Crystal Gems. She was a villain and they were the heroes. It just didn't mix. In the end she wasn't surprised when Lapis back stabbed her and chained her up again, till the Crystal Gems decided what to do with her. Now here she was, laying on the floor of Steven's home, growling. Seething in her anger and hurt. She was 'too dangerous', as Lapis put it. Too 'wild' and 'monstrous'. She should have been patient, should have not let the anger get to her and proved Lapis wrong. But she was so **_hurt_** **.** The betrayal cut too deep. When Steven came over to try to extend his hand in friendship she did what any hurt, wild monster would do. She bit him. Hard. Thrashed her head around and shook him violently like a rag doll. The blood and meat on her tongue tasted sweet.

The Crystal Gems had to break her jaw to get her off him. Steven had to be taken to a human hospital where they treated him for a concussion, a few broken ribs, and a shattered, chewed up arm. It was a miracle she hadn't torn the whole thing off. She had to admit it felt good. Good to unleash some of her rage onto such a pain in her side. Lapis was the first to come back from the hospital. Jasper knew what would happen next.

The beating was a long, terrible one. She had experienced something similar when Yellow Diamond punished her many times for failing a mission. But she didn't give Lapis the satisfaction of retreating into her gem. She simply laughed with blood stained teeth and struggled against the chains.

Months passed as Steven recovered. Garnet made certain that Lapis didn't hurt Jasper anymore. It wasn't what Steven would have wanted. Still Jasper would have preferred the beatings then being chained and gagged like some rabid dog. Thankfully when the Crystal Gems where on a mission some corrupted gem attacked the temple. It hit Lapis across the head and Jasper's binding's released. She roared with delight at being free and turned to flee. But the monster was going to crush Lapis's gem. Jasper hated the fact that she still had feelings for the smaller gem. Before she knew it she had her hands in the corrupted being's flesh. She tore and ripped and clawed out chunks of it, till there was an explosion of smoke. Jasper panted heavily, her hands shaking as the dark instincts clawed at her sanity. Lapis looked up at her, shaking. Jasper turned and leaned over the small blue gem, who was too terrified to summon water to defend herself. Jasper carefully sniffed Lapis, running her gem across the smaller gem's back. When their gems connected a faint glow started to arise. It relaxed Jasper and her eyes softened. But her instincts demanded blood and the urge hit her like a train. **KILL THE GEM.**

Jasper pulled away at the last second and ran, jumped on the warp pad, and teleported away. She didn't know where she ended up and she didn't care. She ran through the trees, wild and mad, the darkness eating her mind. All fours. She was running on all fours. Blind by her instincts she couldn't tell how long she ran, how much time had passed, or where the hell she was. It was for the best, she decided. The rage seemed so much better then the pain.

When she finally calmed down it was night. But what night she couldn't tell. Had a week passed? A year? She decided she didn't care. Jasper found a safe little pile of dirt and collapsed. She could no longer hold her physical form and exploded into a cloud of smoke.

She took her time. An hour, two, four, twenty four, seventy two- till she finally regenerated. She felt cleansed. Free from the emotional chains that Lapis had placed upon her. She never had to go back, she could just stay here and wait for Yellow Diamond to take over the earth. She was a gem, she had time to spare. For the first time Jasper was okay with being a coward. She was okay with hiding. She was okay with feeling small.

But nothing ever went Jasper's way. Peridot found her. It was time to get to work again.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper was curled up on a bolder like a fat lazy tiger after a good hunt. One eye was cracked open as she watched Peridot work. Kindergarten had been more damaged then either of them had hoped which made Peridot's work all that more difficult. Which meant Jasper was stuck guarding her. Which meant at this moment and time to just lay on the giant rock. What joy.

Still Jasper liked the feeling of the sun on her back and took the long, boring days to just bask and enjoy herself. She was actually thankful for Yellow Diamond pairing her up with Peridot. At least the gem didn't speak unless it was necessary. Jasper wasn't certain she could take much noise after her little breakdown. She did have to move as Peridot went into one of the main control rooms for reactivation.

"Analyzing. Attempting to reactive Kindergarten in three, two, one-" A fuse burst and sparks shot out of a control panel, making Peridot curse and rapidly attempt to fix the problem with her floating fingers. "Fried! The whole thing! Useless piece of old junk!" Still the cursing didn't stop Peridot from trying to repair it again. Jasper had to admit she respected other gem's spunk. But Peridot was young and Jasper wondered if she would keep that attitude as she grew old. Jasper herself remembered that age, when times where simple and her instincts where quieter. She missed those days of just training and gaining strength. Now those days where replaced with a darkness and ache to kill. She had to shake her head a few times to get her mind back to the present. This was no time to day dream.

"This platform is fried. We'll have to find a better one or get other parts." Peridot ordered, gathering her fingers together. When they reached the surface Jasper let out a noise of surprise. The Crystal Gems! With Steven. But most importantly of all, Lapis. With a swollen belly. It was too much too soon. Jasper couldn't remember the battle, but she barely fought at all. Too caught up in a shocked daze. Soon she was chained up again, on the floor again. The only difference was the squirming green gem that occasionally bonked her head against Jasper's side as she struggled. The Crystal Gems took to questioning Peridot a lot more then Jasper. Maybe because their words didn't register and as such Jasper never answered. Her eyes where just glued to Lapis's swollen belly. Lapis looked nervous and tried to cover it up with her shirt. "Stop staring." She muttered, the only thing that got through Japer's mental block. Jasper swallowed and asked with a shaky voice, "Ours?" Lapis bit her lip and nodded slowly. They didn't talk again till later that night, when Steven was sleeping and the Crystal Gems took Peridot to- well Jasper didn't know where but she wasn't worried about that. Lapis dragged her out, still in chains, onto the beach.

There was a long moment of silence before Jasper's water chains melted away, followed by a small voice, "Thank you, for protecting me." Jasper noticed that Lapis didn't apologize and didn't expect her to. After all Jasper deserved a lot of what Lapis had dished out. She was messed up. They were both messed up. But Jasper had to make things right. She had to take another chance. "You're welcome. And I'm sorry for hurting Rose." Lapis curled her legs to her side, "His name is Steven. You should apologize to him." Lapis snapped. Jasper snarled, drawing her face close to Lapis's. It took her a while to see a faint bit of fear still lingering in their depths. Ever so slowly Jasper unbent her pride and pulled back. "I'll do it in the morning." Lapis gave a weak smile.

They both sat there, unsure. They had both hurt each other and they had hurt others in the process. It would be a long time to get the wounds to heal. It would be even longer before Jasper would fully trust Lapis again. But she wanted to be there for the small gem, for the eggs that were slowly growing in Lapis's belly. "Will y-you keep them?" Jasper was surprised at how shaky her voice was. She was scared of the future, of the possibilities that lay before her. Lapis wrapped an arm over her belly. "I knew the risk I took when I slept with you Jasper. I won't kill my own babies." Jasper swallowed and held out a shaky hand, "May I...?" Lapis slapped her hand away. "No you may not. I know what Jasper's do to their young. I know what they do to their mates." Jasper recoiled and looked away. Shit was she crying? She blinked away the tears.

"But..." Lapis looked away, "You saved my life Jasper. Even when you knew I was carrying." Jasper blinked, realizing it was true. At least, her instincts had known. That was part of the reason why she went into the rage frenzy after the corrupted gem attack. "For that I will give you a chance. I... miss you." Lapis admitted. "But if you ever hurt Steven, or the Crystal Gems, or the Earth I won't let you near me or our young ever again. Do you understand?" Jasper nodded slowly. "I-I will make it up to you Lapis." Her voice was so weak. Perhaps she needed to... sleep. As humans put it. Too much stress.

Lapis crawled into her lap and Jasper nuzzled her hair, sighing in relief. "Jasper, you're dangerous. Don't try to deny it. I felt it when we were fused. But I also felt _you_. You are more then just killer instincts. I felt some good in you." Lapis pressed her hands against Jasper's chest, the swollen belly brushing against Jasper's own. Jasper bit her lip in delight. "We'll make this work. Steven can help us-" Jasper growled but Lapis slapped her hand gently against Jasper's chest. "Stop that, you know we need the help." Jasper grumbled and snuggled Lapis some more.

They talked a bit more but Lapis never let Jasper touch her belly. There was too much of a rick that she would hurt the growing geodes. But still Jasper was happy. In the morning she apologized to Steven, who hugged her happily. She stiffened but fought down the dark urge to bite him again. A month passed and while Lapis's belly was growing bigger, Steven was helping them learn how to be better people. Jasper had a much harder time then Lapis though and she almost slipped up a few times. But the need to get through this for her mate and babies pushed her on. She would doubt the feelings she had for Lapis and if Lapis felt anything for her. If anything she could simply be a good caretaker for the babies and be sure they grew healthy and strong. At this point that was the best she hoped for.

Peridot had joined the Crystal Gems and so did Lapis, both who now had golden stars on their uniforms. Jasper didn't give into that. She kept the yellow diamond on her chest. It just didn't feel right to have a star. She wasn't one of them. She was perfectly okay with staying on the sidelines while they all had good times together. Lapis noticed this and approached Jasper near the end of her geode carrying term. "Jasper." The giant gem nearly jumped out of her skin. "What? Is something wrong? Are the babies okay? Do you need anything?"

"You should join us." Lapis sat next to Jasper, looking out to the ocean. "Lapis, volleyball isn't my thing. Besides, I like just looking at the ocean." Jasper blinked when she heard Lapis giggle, "You really are an old fart." Jasper's eyes widened. "Excuse me? Says you!" Jasper's hurt pride was mended when Lapis leaned up and kissed her gem. Lapis then took Jasper's hand and placed it on her swollen belly. The large orange gem tensed up as she felt the round bumps of the geodes. She was too shocked to count how many there where but it felt like a lot. "You won't hurt anyone Jasper. You've come so far. I know you can do it." The geodes shifted as Lapis spoke and Jasper swallowed, "A-alright." Jasper got up and followed Lapis. They played together for the first time.

A week passed and Lapis gave out a cry. Her body ached and her insides shifted as her super swollen belly cramped up. She felt the geodes slip, being pushed down as her body tried to release them. Jasper was by her side in a second, picking Lapis up and holding her against her large body. The other gems had gone on a very important mission, even dragging Steven and Connie (fused together as Stevonnie) with them. Jasper was grateful for that, cause she wasn't sure she could keep herself from hurting them if they interrupted this. Lapis gave out a cry as the first geode was being pushed down her inner walls. Jasper placed a hand between Lapis's legs to catch the geode but Lapis let out a cry, "Don't hurt her Jasper!" Tears poured down Lapis's eyes as she tried to keep the geode inside of her, away from Jasper's massive, almost clawed hand.

Jasper kissed Lapis's tears, "I won't. Trust me Lapis. Let me help." Jasper had sworn long ago that she wouldn't be like her father. That she would protect her family. She would protect Lapis. "Let it go. I'll catch it." Lapis swallowed and the geode slipped free. Jasper cause the small little thing in her hand and brought it up for Lapis to see. It was a deep ocean blue. Lapis smiled before crying out again she her body worked on freeing the next geode. Jasper caught every geode, one by one and set them aside on the couch, on top of a white towel to keep them clean. Blue. Another blue. And another. All very small. It was almost a relief to not see any orange or red geodes but at the end Lapis cried out in extreme pain as a large geode started working it's way down. It was three times the size of the others and it was a bright orange with blood red stripes. A Jasper. When it made it's way out into the world Jasper highly considered crushing it. It would be a danger to it's siblings. But Lapis smiled at the geode, "Beautiful..." And with that Jasper lost the heart to hurt it. She placed it along side the other eggs, seven Lapis Lazili geodes and one Jasper.

Lapis smiled and was certain she was done. She tried to sit up but something didn't feel right in her body and she shifted against Jasper. "Jasper... I..." She moaned as she felt something very small, smaller then all the others slip out of her body. Jasper caught it. It was the runt of the litter. A Lapis Lazili far too small. It would probably never hatch.

"Oh Jasper..." But Jasper didn't give up. She placed the runt along with the others and allowed Lapis to rest.

Jasper was very protective of the geodes and never let anyone beside herself and Lapis near them. Sometimes she would have to leave when she felt her instincts try to sneak up on her. The ache in her jaws was always a clear indicator that something was not right with her mind so Lapis was never surprised when she left without notice.

Two weeks passed and it was time. The geodes where hatching. Jasper came back just in time to watch. Everyone was circled around the home made nest, and Lapis had the eggs pressed tightly against her body as she felt them wiggle and crack. The Baby Jasper hatched first. Spunky and wild she growled at her parents and the other gems. Jasper wasn't certain she liked that. She picked the Baby Jasper out of the litter before the others hatched. "It's for their own safety." She told Lapis, who nodded sadly.

The Lapis Lazili eggs hatched without a problem and Lapis nuzzled them all, welcoming them to the world. All except the runt. It tried to hatch but when it came out of it's shell it wasn't moving right. It's eyes where glazed over and it was obvious it wasn't going to make it. Lapis tried everything but it wouldn't move. It seemed all hope for the runt was lost till the Baby Jasper bit Mother Jasper, _hard_ , causing the old stripped gem to drop the cub. Lapis wasn't quick enough to stop the cub from going to the runt and picking it up in her jaws. Jasper was certain the cub would kill her sibling but a light filled the room. The two baby gems fused together, to created a small Malachite. Jasper's jaw dropped and the Malachite seemed very pleased with herself, curling up around her sisters to keep them safe.

"See Jasper?" Steven said. "You guys aren't so bad." He petted the babies with Lapis's permission. Lapis looked at Jasper and blushed. "He's right you know. You Jaspers are... amazing. In your own way." Now it was Jasper's turn to blush. It would take her a long time to believe those words, for she didn't feel like she had earned that praise. But she pushed those thoughts out of her head and just enjoyed the moment.

Night came and Jasper curled around Lapis, looking at their pile of gemlings. "Are you happy, Lapis?" The blue gem nodded, "Yes Jasper, happier then I ever thought I could be." She kissed Jasper hotly and Jasper purred. Thankfully gems didn't need to breath. When they pulled back Lapis said the words Jasper had never thought she'd hear, "I love you Jasper. I love you so much." Jasper kissed Lapis again and again, purring happily. "I love you too Lapis." Jasper gathered her courage in that moment and the diamond on her chest turned into a small star.

Against all odds they where happy on this miserable planet. Together.

 **Added two more chapters to this story. It was a bit more then I wanted to do so I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
